


Clint Likes Waffles.. But He Loves Natasha

by Lydia_Maximoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Maximoff/pseuds/Lydia_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Clint really likes waffles" + Clintasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Likes Waffles.. But He Loves Natasha

“What is that lovely smell?” Clint sat up in his and Natasha’s bed and looked around tiredly. The suddenly familiar smell could only mean one thing.  
Waffles  
“Nat oh my god-“ He ran into the kitchen and stood at the doorway, amazed at the sight of Natasha Romanoff in one of his T-shirts, making waffles.   
“Am I dreaming?”  
“Probably.” Nat chuckled and opened the waffle maker, taking in the smell and taking the waffle out to put on a plate that held 4 more waffles on it.   
“Geez Nat, this is, wow.” Clint walked up and attempted to wrap an arm around Nat and take a waffle. Natasha slapped his hands quickly and concentrated on the food.   
“No touching me or the food until I’m done. Must concentrate.” She sighed and put batter in the waffle maker, closing it and looking at Clint.  
“You’re lucky I’m doing this for you, because I feel so... not normal.” She chuckled and scratched her head, looking at the waffles then back at him. Clint was drooling, literally.   
“Gross.” She frowned and grabbed the plate, placing it on the table. “Go eat.”   
Clint grinned and grabbed a fork and a plate, watching Natasha go back to the maker before he ran up and turned her. He gave her a kiss that made her turn red.   
“Dammit Barton.” She laughed and slapped his chest, watching Clint skip back to the table and sit down with his stuff and put waffles on his plate.   
“Coffee or orange juice?” She raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself. She could get used to this.   
“Coffee with-“  
“Just enough cream and just enough sugar to not make it taste like Tony Stark’s mood in the morning. Yeah I know.” She grinned and set the mug down beside Clint’s plate.   
“I could get used to this.”  
“Literally said the same thing a few moments ago. We are totally made for each other.” Nat said sarcastically and chuckled.  
“Totally. Don’t burn the other waffles.”  
“Shit.” Nat ran back to the kitchen and managed to save the waffles. Once she managed to get her 2nd and last waffle on her plate the intercom in the apartment rang.   
“BARTON CAN YOU GET UP HERE AND GET THIS DAMN BIRD OUT OF MY ROOM IT IS ANNOYING PEPPER AND I REALLY DON’T FEEL LIKE PAYING FOR A NEW BEDROOM WALL AGAIN.” Tony demanded over the intercom, earning a groan from the couple.   
“Sorry babe.” Clint sighed and put his plate in the sink as Nat placed hers on the table.   
“Whatever. I’ll get him back later.” She winked at him and sat down, watching Clint leave with his scary mask and bow and arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Hi. Me again! I take requests at lydia-maximoff.tumblr.com


End file.
